great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Saachi Saiketsu Senju
' ' Character's name :Saachi Saiketsu Senju-Xaio Clan's Name: Senju/Xaio Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name ( '''To know who you are and your RPC. ):Saachi1''' Age (Average for a Genin is 12.): 32 Birthday ( '''MM/DD/YY) July 24th 19// '''Gender ' ( '''Male or Female.' ) Male''' Weight (Average weight for a Genin is 95lbs) 182lbs Height (Average height for a Genin is 4'10") 6'7" Relationship Status (Single as you do not know anyone beside you're family members.) Alignment Alignment is what your RPC will be in the rp, Example: Pure evil, evil, Neutral, Good, Pure good. You start off as Neutral, as the rp progresses so does you're rpc alignment.' ) Good' Unique Traits. ''' Advanced Strategic Ability '''Occupation (Ninja, Villager, Blacksmith, etc.)Hokage/Bounty Hunter Operation Leader Allies. (''None'' for now, you will make your allies in the rp. ) Konoha and the villagers and ninja's Enemies. (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature'. (The first nature you will have or picked.) Water Second Nature : Earth ' Advance natures:' Wood Release and also lightning. Personality and Behavior ('''The way your RPC acts around people and other's, can be rude or polite its up to you. ) ☀Can be rather anti-social but rather approachable ,But has a low tolerance to disrespect in any form,He keeps to himself but can be seen socializing once greeted.He'd rather respond in hand motions and other body movements.Although a quiet Kage he listen's to everyone's opinion in major decisions. '''Nindo "Hold your tounge" Scars/Tattoo's ' '('''If your clan's have certain markings than it's fine, or if your bio said differently. ) ☀He has a scar across his right and left eye extending across his eyelid and down his cheek-Not the eyeball-He is rarely seen without his armour but beneath it across his torso are three large scarred gashes across his chest and two across his back '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.)-He is usually seen carrying two different sets of katana-One set at time- and sometimes a third one on his back or a scyth,He's trained in archery and will occassionally carry a bow.He always wears a mask to conceal his face unless around the one's he trusts. He's almost alway's wearing a jingasa and usually wears Samurai armor-White or Black((Fathers side)) with a mixture of Ninja-Pants and shoes for mobility-He is usually seen carrying two different sets of katana-One set at time- and sometimes a third one on his back or a scyth,with a long black.He uses a variety of distraction tools with a collection of Kunai,Senbon and Shuriken each with the exact number of eight items Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Ninja Stars - 0.4 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1. ☀Wood Release: Wooden Dragon Furry Description: A skill that is a widespread attacking jutsu, where the user brings forth various dragon heads from the ground. These dragon heads are created out of wood, and essentially pin down the opponent onto the ground slamming them in the process. It is rumored this jutsu was used to help subdue Jinchuuriki 2.Wood Release: Branch Shuriken Description: A skill where the user has a branch emerge from the ground and swing towards the opponent. Released from the branch is bits and pieces of bark, that spiral off and transform into shuriken. 3. ☀Wood Release: Wood Armor Description: A skill where the user can create an armor made of wood, however this armor is a special type of armor. Weighing less then conventional steel armor, it is actually stronger then steel. Being heavily infused with Wood Chakra, making it very resilient to taijutsu damage. Ninjutsu blades can penetrate this armor. Biography ( '''Bio is the way you ended up in ☀Saachi Xaio born too Burodo and Kiranai,His parents met on a battlefield rivals of war a great battle was fought before his father ended his mother's life their eye's met and love blossomed like a cherry blossom,Their love was kept a secret for many months and they eventually ran off together forming their own clan. And it would be only a matter of time before Kiranai gave birth to Saachi,two years go by and Saachi got older when he was three his father introduced him to the way of the samurai and at the age of four his mother introduced him to the ways of a ninja,He gree up following in both his parents footsteps and at the age of five his Twin siblings were Daku and Kina were born not long after.He grew up being a good older brother his father giving him the honor to give his siblings their first Tanto's when they had turned three and not long after that night Saachi's life was forever changed.He woke up late one night to the cries and screams of villagers outside and his father kicking in his and his siblings door telling them they need to go with their mother.He grabbed his katana and his brothers hand his sister grasping to his arms.He could hear the blood curdling screams from his friends and neighbore's he kept repeating the same question to his father"Whats happening!?"But his father would not reply his mother stood at the back gate as his father lead them too her.As him and his siblings hugged his mother he looked back at his father and asked once more."Dad What is happening? What's going on?"His father looked at him tears in his eye's and says"Son are village is being destoyed by the members of the Four hundred foot clan I don't know why they have decided to break our treat but I must do my best to stop them."Saachi knew he didn't have a say in the matter but he clutched his Katana and said to his father"If you are going to fight I'm coming with you."Naturally his father disagreed his responce being"You must protect the family as best as you can take care of your mother and your siblings."Those were the last wordshis father said to himbefore kissing his forehead kissing his wife and his other children and returning too the home as the cries of men echoed through the night.Saachi ran back inside to see his home covered in blood,The floor riddled with the bodies of several men.A he stepped over them approaching his front door too see his father. Burodo had his katana's drawn and he had been surrounded by 20 shinobi each one attacking in groups of three as he cut them down avoiding kunai and shuriken with ease,But it only lasted so long before he became tired in his final moments his body was a pin cushion of Kunai,Senbon and Shuriken his armor soaked in blood As he looked towards his son giving a smile before plunging each of his katana's into a shinobi before taking a a deep breath and the rest of the shinobi cut him down.Saachi was broken but he returned to his mother taking her hand his siblings next to him as they ran west towards the mountains.It took three day's to get within veiw rang of the mountains the Four Hundred Foot Clan was on their trail they found a small spring where they had laid their heads for the night before and he woke up to his brother crying his sister not moving to the point she seemed lifeless his sister had been bitten in her sleep by a Highly Venomus Arachnid He woke his mother trying to see if she could help kina but they were too late.They burried his sister by that river,Saachi couldn't sand the pain any longer as he broke down his tears falling on the blades of grass beneath his feet.His mother and Brother comfort him their tears soaking his clothing,Their cries brought the attention of the enemy clan as his mother lifted her head too see a group of shinobi with evil grins.She stood using a techniuqe his grandfather had taught her she fended them ofas the boys ran after a ten minute peroid he heard his mother's deathly cry.But he knew it was to late to save her he knew he had to keep Daku safe they ran for the rest of the day finally making it to the mountains where they tried to find shelter.The snow was falling heavily both children not prepared to face the cold Saachi carried Daku on his back for two day's before they collapsed in the snow.Saachi looked at his brother and Daku looked back into his eye's his faint voice saying"S...Saachi I....Miss Mom.....A....And Dad....Why D....Did Kina have to go to?*His brothers tears turning to ice pellec aats as they sunk into the snow."I....I'm ca...ca...Cold Saachi."Saachi Grasped his brothers hand sensing his life fading as he spoke the last words he got to say o his little brother."I know Daku....I'm cold too...I don't know why this had happened to us Daku.......I Love you brother.....Now.....Close your eyes just sleep...I promise to avenge our family and our clan...."His brothers hand went limp as he heard him take his final few breaths.Saachi had lost everything and everyone he loved and cared about he carried his brother to a cave in which he placed his body in a grave of rocks He marked it so he could return and give him a proper burial.He waited out in that cave for a few day's his tears running dry he finally got up and began walking again he came too a frozen lake.Saachi sat in shock not sure how to react as he slowly began to stand he looked over his shoulder to see the enemy clan hiding along the treeline.He slowly turns towards them as he clenches his fist his eyes fixed on them as they step out from the forest."Hey kid where's your mommy and daddy oh yea thats right they tasted steel didn't they?".....Saachi didn't speak for moment as he slowly looked up his face calm as if he had apathetic attitude."You will have your tongue removed for talking about my parents." "Oh hey guys we got a tough guy here." Saachi stood his katana on his waist as he closed his eye's,"I'm going to slice you to pieces starting with your hands."The clan member didn't know how to react to the child making such surprising threats."Look kid I have no issue removing your head from your shoulder's I'm gonna give you a chance to apologize and walk away."Saachi stood there with his eye's closed not moving a single inch."Fine kid!"The clan member drew his ninjato from it's holster and in that moment as the blade reaches the end of the sheath.Saachi had drawn his katana and cut clean in between the wrist of the clan members hand.Saachi's eye's opened at the sound of his opponents cries of pain as he reers his arm and removes both of the mans arms as Saachi reaches into his mouth and pulls out his tongue."I told you."Saachi closed his eye's and ripped it from the mans mouth.as the other members of the enemy clan approached"Who the fuck did this kid? The three men stood glaring down at the child when one of them noticed the katana hidden behind his hip and the blood on his clothing."Who the hell are you?"Saachi......Saachi Xaio...|"Saachi stood there his eye's fixed on the man as the man's face changed into a look of fear."It can't be...Those eye's....."Saachi extend his unarmed hand as if he were reaching for his throat as they stood there in a stalemate.The man reacted slowly failing to unsheath his weapon.Saachi quickly flung his arm to the side sending the man flying into a tree. the man smashes into the tree right shoulder first you could hear his collar bone and shoulder blade shatter like glass.As he slides down the tree his shirt is torn by branches and a trail of blood follows him down the trunk.Saachi didn't move it didn't even seem like he was breathing a meer statue.The man lay's on the ground breathing heavily giving a few coughs as he struggles to get to his feet a\s the other members try and draw there weapons one a trench knife the other a tanto blade as Saachi ducked when they both attacked doing a low spin kick tripping the one with the trench knife and slicing the stomach of the Tanto holder. -End Bio read history of the village to find out a bit more(Will not include Rinnegan but i do mention learning the six paths- Edited 2 time(s). Last edit at 12/04/2013 06:00AM by KlausAmsel. The Village Of The Sleeping Sun.(Brief History of the starting of The village of the sleeping sun)) The Sleeping Sun village was found by the first Sankage Saachi Xaio And located in the Valley of the Hidden Sun.The birth of the village came after Lord Xaio had spent Years alone learning the ways of the six paths with a mentor for a meer two years but do to study and training Saachi learned as he walked a path trying to restore honor to the slaying of his clan when he was just a boy.And he achived his goal by slaughtering those responsible for it ((The 400 foot Clan)) After many years of tracking them down He found every lastone ofthem and cut them down Saachi who had become known in the shinobi world as "The Blood Collector/Saiketsu" Became a bounty hunter during the first Shinobi great war he fought alone and managed to survive. After that he continued to walk a lonely path picking up contracts and collecting bounty payments.A year had past and rumors of the second war were burning like wild fire and it was only a matter of time before people's rumors became reality.After making friends with several Kage((All have passed on by now Except For Han)) He would begin picking up new jobs for the villages and when war broke out he helped defend many.Not soon after the war had begin to die down and the last battles and victories were closing .he met his first worthy opponent in ages and it was a battle between The Blood Collector and The Battosai and by the end both were nearly lifeless but both chose not to end each other instead two Shinobi of different worlds,Different Paths had Become brothers of the Blade.After making his first friend since he was a child Saachi had went on his way walking a normal path and the Battosai walked his.Saachi became the leader of an Assassin organization that he named The Shadow Elite Operatives a more advanced Rank of ANBU and he made it nearly impossible to survive the training he was giving to his recruits,After time He had lost his Shinobi many died with honor others were cut down in cold blood.But after losing two clans Saachi became cold,bitter and hate filled with rage.He had been alone so long and achieved so much that losing everything once again forced him to do the Unthinkable but even then his blood didn't run cold it gave birth an inspiration to become the Kage of a village((Note just a dream at this point) and in that time he had met The Battousai once more and formed an alliance with the village he was housed by and Saachi became friends with their Kage ((cloudnightwalker)).But not long after he had joined the Kage disappeared and his village fell apart at the seams,But hope was not lost as he offered a proposition to the members of the village and said"We shall form our own."And they followed Saachi built a temple and village within the Valley of Shadows at the base of water fall.They called that home for a few months but Saachi Longed to be a true Kage,So he travelled again for the time being Leaving the Battosai in charge,And after a two month period he had returned and was greeted with open arms.He let a few days pass before he revealed to the village that he had created a village in the Valley of The Hidden Sun,A village he referred to as Sanbirejjisurpingu((The Village Of The Sleeping Sun)).He requested they join him in which they did and after a short period of time new recruits had joined his village and not soon after He started training me the recruits as S,E Op's and the shinobi's of his clan had become ANBU leaders of the squads aswell as sensei's.His village thrives now home to some of the top shinobi. He had created a place to call home.the village bloomed with success and everyone was fine and everyone was happy but he felt it was time too leave his village in the hands of his blade brother the Battousai.Saachi travelled for close to a year visiting each coast across the land meeting new faces and passing by a few familiar ones he wondered how his created family was handling things in his absence.And after 10 months of being away he made his way back home his head held high and greeted once more by not only his village but the alliances that he had formed offered him new positions and roles to play in this Shinobi World. '''Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Must be a council member) Category:Biography